Hazel and Crimson
by Zen Ayuri
Summary: Like an obedient and logical son, he followed the path his father made for him. He never thought that anyone could make him see the truth he denied. "I live my life my own way because life is beautiful," she said. NatsuMikan -3-


Hey! This is another story I made. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice**

...

...

...

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Unexpected  
**

The early morning sunlight pierces through a raven-haired lad's room. Groaning, he squinted and covered his crimson eyes to adjust to the change in light. He shrugged off of his mahogany bed and directly went to his shower. Quickly getting dressed, he viewed his dark monochromatic room to check for anything he misplaced or forgot.

He got on a sleek black limousine driven by his personal driver headed to his office. Approaching the busiest part of the city, the raven-haired man scanned the area. Nothing new, as usual. People bustling to work, police officers slacking off, cars and buses going over the speed limit. Yes. This was definitely a routine.

Sighing, he resettled his view to the front and stopped thinking of such nonsense. He is Natsume Hyuuga, son of Ioran Hyuuga and current owner and CEO of Aether. Yes. The top company in all of Asia is headed by the most wanted bachelor in Japan. Handsome, smart, athletic, talented, calm, cool and collected, what more could anyone ask for? He is every girl's dream and everything guys want to be.

It was nonsense. Dream? Dreams are only fairy tales meant for children. Why would anyone want to be him? Just because of his status? His looks? None of it mattered. Not to him.

The limousine came to a stop. He stepped out and immediately walked to his office at the top floor. Employees greeted him along the way and he nodded in acknowledgment. Files in hand, he entered the door to his office only to find a blonde-haired man lounging on his sofa. The man stood up, nearly as tall as himself but not quite.

"Hey, Natsume," the man greeted.

"Ruka," the raven-head replied.

Ruka Nogi, a typical gentlemanly blue-eyed blonde, was known as Natsume Hyuuga's best friend. Seemingly opposites of each other, they can collaborate well together. Their partnership has started since birth because of their mothers' relation in the business world.

Son of the leading company in the music section, Echoes, Ruka was also well-known as a singer and a bassist. If you're wondering, Aether has a branch for every part of the business world, be it music, food, entertainment and the rest. How he and a certain Hyuuga work well together? No one really knows. But rest assured, all projects between these two exceed expectations.

"I heard you'll be getting a new assistant," the blonde said.

"Hn," the raven shrugged and went in for the documents on his desk.

He grunted. He didn't want a personal assistant. Not a person who brings him coffee and greets with a fake smile. No. He wants someone who can help him work and do tasks as promised. His standards are high. That's why only the best employees work in Aether. Slackers, absentees, inefficient workers and complainers are not allowed in his company.

"We'll be attending a meeting later with a company that wishes to merge with us. You'll meet your assistant afterwards," the blonde stated.

His reply was silence. As he turned his head, the sight that greeted him was never new: his raven-haired best friend typing away on his laptop. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was getting frustrated with his best friend. Not because of his impassive attitude but because he is a workaholic. Everything is always about business.

Last night was one of the rarest times when his friend would take some time for himself and rest. Sighing, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Natsume was already trapped in his world all about loss, profit, income and partnerships.

_…_

_The only thing that comes into his mind is the company._

_…_

Ruka had left half an hour ago. His typing was the lone sound coming from the room. The report and presentation about the probability and success rate of the HEX Project was almost done. All that he needed to do was to finalize the data. All the papers have been signed, including the merging papers. This presentation is the key to ensure that the plans will be acted upon and executed.

"Natsume-kun," a girly voice echoed.

Heels clanked through the halls. He knew who was approaching. The door slammed open…

"Natsume-kun! I missed you!" a woman shrieked.

She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, almost like his best friend. But their attitudes were completely different. She is a world-renowned model and actress, Luna Koizumi. In a tight white button-up blouse and an extremely short red skirt, she strutted to him and boldly sat on his desk without asking.

"Aww, Natsume-kun. We'll be married someday and that's how you greet me? Do you hate me that much?" she cooed, pretending to be distressed.

_Yes. I hate you_. That was what he wanted to answer. He hated this girl not in a fond sort of way but in a disgusted one. He detested how openly she shows her body to other people. Her attitude and clinginess were all the more reason for him to stay away from her.

But unfortunately, he couldn't. Luna Koizumi was his fiancée. It had been arranged for them by her father and his. Most people think they're a perfect match, the hottest woman with the hottest bachelor. But he definitely abhorred it.

Her face was almost unnatural, flooded with tons of makeup. Her clothes were hardly considered as clothes because of how much they actually covered.

"Koizumi, get off," came his stern warning.

"Nat-kun, why won't you call me by my name?" her arm wounded itself on his.

"I don't have time for this. I still have a meeting to attend to," he glared at her which caused her to flinch and move away. With a final glare, he strode down the aisle to get to the elevator.

…

_Meetings were boring but he needed to attend_

…

Listening to the other companies' presentation, he was quite baffled. Some of them had good documentations but could still use a bit more work. Some had mediocre plans, too plain and wouldn't stand out. To him, they were unacceptable. But one person had intrigued him: a hazel-eyed brunette whose hair was tied into two childish pigtails.

At first, she looked absolutely normal, an entrepreneur in a coat and skirt. He half-expected her to be on the mediocre team with plain ideas. But her plan had intrigued him. She proposed to create high buildings with bearings underneath for the people without homes. Her aim was to help society and those who were unfortunate.

It was a very good plan. Her data were checked and they were all facts. The time set for completion was acceptable for building. The success rate, based on his understanding, was very high. Still, that wasn't what caught his attention the most. It was her aura, the way she presented her proposal. She smiled instead of the usual serious face. Her eyes seemed brighter than the others and she genuinely wished to solve the problem in poverty. Her intentions weren't about money but for progress.

The rest of the people had done theirs but his mind hasn't wandered off of the brunette. Her name, he had heard as Yukihara. Eyes scanning the room, he looked for her. Strangely, she wasn't there. Sighing again, he turned to the forty-year-old man who was the head of one of the companies explaining to the employees something about leadership.

After this meeting, he still had another one to attend with Ruka. He wanted to look for the brunette. He wanted her for his company. The meeting ended and he made a contract with this company. He headed out, eyes darting for the brunette.

He had searched for hours and there was still no sign of her. He checked the clock and it read, 1:00 pm. And he was late for another meeting. Where is she? Sighing, he drove off to the rendezvous in a hotel.

He was annoyed, annoyed of the brunette who isn't even there. This time, he hopes the meeting will be satisfactory and not tremendously stagnant.

However, his wishes were unfulfilled. This meeting was monotone and plain. All the presenters were nervous and stuttered. It seems as if this company had lost all of its outstanding employees because of bankruptcy. And it turns out he was right.

His crimson orbs eyed the thirty-three year old man warily. He was the owner of this company but he let it die. From a mere ten-minute talk, the raven-haired Hyuuga could deduce that this person was an incompetent fool, only relying on others for his success.

_"There is no need for utter uselessness in my company."_

And with that last sentence, the proposal was rejected and the Hyuuga left, not caring for the man whose face was down cast.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, the Hyuuga drove off for a stop, since his very caring best friend didn't bother showing up to attend the meeting. He parked his car on at Doux Café, one of the cafés his company owned.

As he entered, all attention of the staff and even customers darted to his being. He couldn't care less. After all, he is Natsume Hyuuga, one of the youngest CEOs at eighteen and currently twenty-three. His name rang far and wide. And only an idiot would not know of his name.

Swiftly, he was ushered to a table by a waiter who was sweating profusely. He didn't mind the sloppy behavior as he normally would. Frustration and anger built up inside him. His exquisite features were marred in a grimace and his aura was deadly.

The pleasant atmosphere of the nice café had been disrupted by an annoyed presence, of which people would not dare speak of. A menu appeared in his line of vision. His eyes trailed to the waitress who gingerly gave it to him. As he looked at her, a noticeable blush scattered upon her cheeks.

Ignoring the said woman, "A double espresso," he stated, as the woman wrote down his order. Brushing past other employees, the waitress sped off to the kitchen and afterwards maybe faint or scream. Who knows?

Placing his chin on top of his intertwined hands, he thought of the company. His father expects greatness from him. And that will be completed. Right now, Aether has been reaching new heights. The 23-year-old male planned on expanding his business even in the music industry with the help of his best friend.

His order was delivered by the same waitress who adorned a blush on her cheeks. Stuttering a 'Here's your order', the woman smiled sheepishly which the crimson-eyed man didn't take notice of. Sourly, he drank his espresso as he watched the happenings on this cafe. It had been while since he last did a personal check on branch businesses. This might as well be a good time to begin.

The staff at the door greets people casually with a smile. Another staff leads the customer to a table and takes his order. After five to ten minutes, the order has been served with a smile. All in all, this cafe was very systematic. Organized, just how he likes it. But today, the waiters and waitresses had been distracted by the mere presence of the head, Natsume Hyuuga.

His scrutinizing gazes were enough to send chills down their spines. Female customers had been flocking the cafe because of him which makes work all the more difficult. Add that up with some waitresses slacking off and daydreaming about the raven-headed man.

He sighed. Women were always like this, save very minimal exceptions. Something which had made him detest the female species was their incapability, incapability to support themselves and fight. They were weak, according to him, always clinging on others for support. They easily break. They're likened to glass, a reflector, easy to read and see and very fragile. They have no strength of their own, only strong in groups. When threatened, they give up and cry.

Crying. It is a simple way of cowardice, a humility. Women are like that. His mother, one of the few exceptions, still had some of these characteristics which made her weak. But she is a woman whose aura screamed respect. That's why she is strong.

Staring at the half-empty espresso, his thoughts dimmed. Luna Koizumi, his fiancée, was strong, yes, because of her influential status. But other than that, she was weak. Though her presence was also charismatic, her actions and character itself states and declares desperation. She thinks too highly of herself and too lowly of others. His hate for her was exceedingly high but it was his father wish for him to be married to her, deeming it a good start for partnership. And as an obedient and logical son, he obliged even if he hates it.

Another chiming of bells entered his previously focused mind. Though paying no heed, he had the urge to look, sensing something familiar.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san," a loud, cheerful greeting erupted from the door. The Hyuuga sat in silence, recognizing the girly voice.

"Konnichiwa, Yukihara-san," a staff greeted back. The Hyuuga surveyed the place. He saw that everyone in the cafe was very much used to this, as if it were a routine.

Wondering, he reluctantly asked a waiter who the girl was. He got a reply, "She is Yukihara Mikan-san, sir. She is a regular here," the waiter said with a blush. The Hyuuga held back a glare he wanted to shoot at the waiter.

Instead, he turned to look at the brunette who was smiling at everyone. A waiter, obviously blushing, escorted her to a table. The brunette declined the table offered to her, as she normally would, but the raven-headed man didn't know that. She pointed to a table behind his, at the corner of the small cafe.

The Hyuuga was definitely intrigued. He wondered what this girl would do. Unexpectedly for him, she smiled. No. Not those fake smiles fans give him but those slight upturn of her rosy lips and delicately warm eyes was enough to say she was genuine. It surprised him the most. After that short minuscule smile, she went passed him and headed to a table.

A waitress neared her and smiled, though very fake but still held respect. She gave the waitress her order still with a gleeful smile. Was she that oblivious? He wanted to ask. The waitress bowed and sent a flirtatious wink at him which he flatly ignored.

His espresso had gone cold yet he didn't care in the least. All his entire mind was accepting at that moment was her. The brunette. Mikan Yukihara.

Standing up, something which surprised everyone, the Hyuuga went and sat on the table with the surprised brunette. And again she smiled, smiled that wonderful smile. He stared at her emotionlessly, all the while confused at her actions. Why did she smile? She still hadn't said anything. Well, neither did he.

Silence enveloped them. Apparently, the whole cafe had gone silent because of their interaction, or lack of it. The same waitress who served him earlier today came up to them, though this time, she had more confidence. She gave the brunette a strawberry parfait rather harshly. The brunette paid no heed and immediately thanked the waitress. The woman smiled at him but subtly glared at the girl sitting across him.

Though he preferred silence, this was too much so he decided to break the ice. He opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted.

"Konnichiwa! My name is Yukihara Mikan, 22 years old," she beamed as she took a bite of her parfait. "What's yours?" she asked.

It was a slap to the face. He sat still, not answering. How could this girl not know him? Her head tilted because of her seatmate's silence. She thought, maybe he didn't hear her. So she asked again.

"What is your name, mister?" she asked politely with a soft gentle smile.

Finally, he recovered from a slight wound in his pride and answered, "Natsume Hyuuga. 23." He thought she probably knows him by now.

"That's a nice name. You were named after a fruit the same color as your eyes," she said, smiling.

He never knew. He never once bothered to learn about his name.

"Hn," came his simple reply.

"Hn is not a word," the brunette said.

"Hn," he answered again.

"Can I have a real answer, please?" she asked.

"No."

"Ha! You already gave me a human answer, Hyuuga!" she said, beaming with the radiance of a star.

A peaceful silence came over to them. He didn't know why but instead of persuading her to join his company, he wanted her to willingly apply. _So that he could see her smile because she wants to._

She hadn't bothered to pry him of questions and ogle at him. She simply sat there, enjoying her treat. His face was unconsciously turning up for a smile while watching her clumsily eat her food. He enjoyed seeing her. After what seemed like hours, she finally finished her parfait and decided to head out. He wanted to follow her but his pride came first.

All of the sudden, the raven-haired man heard a scream. Acting on his senses, he saw the brunette being tripped by a teenager. On impulse, he bolted out to catch her. His strong arms gripped the brunette's waist and her back landed on his firm chest. Her pig tailed hair whipped at his nose and he smelled her fragrance, her sweet, mild strawberry scent.

Gasps echoed throughout the cafe. Even, the sound of breaking glass was heard from the background. Time stood still, as he held her in his arms. Good thing no paparazzi was able to follow him here. His gaze turned into a glare as he looked at the girl, probably in high school, who dared to humiliate the brunette, held fear in her eyes as the ruby-eyed man declared, "This lady is now banned form this cafe," loud and clear.

Everyone gaped at him. He had just banned a customer, a regular no less. But not a single soul dared to disobey.

"Um...Natsume, you can let go now," a mellow voice stated. Quickly realizing the position they were in, him embracing her, the Hyuuga let go of the hazel-eyed girl.

"Hn," his same grunt of an answer.

Her cell phone rang, to their mild surprise. A hasty goodbye was all that she said before dashing through the door and leaving him. He stood at the doorway staring at where her figure disappeared at. A curve made its way to his usually frowned lips. Paying for his drink, he strode of to his red Lamborghini and drove to his office.

_..._

_An angel can make one smile by her mere presence._

_..._

The aura his best friend exuded today was different. What usually greets him every after meetings was an annoyed scowl or a stoic face at best, especially since he abandoned him at one of the meetings for which he had a good reason to. But today, Natsume released a different atmosphere, a lighter one. Something that never happens, his eyes were expectant and bright unlike his cold and dull crimson ones before.

Something made him change and being his best friend, Ruka had to know. He started by asking the Hyuuga simple questions that would eventually lead to the topic but every time he got to that point, Hyuuga would just grunt. This puzzle didn't make any sense. This morning, the raven-haired man had already been complaining about getting an assistant, thought not verbally. But his scowl was proof enough.

Speaking of which, his supposed assistant was coming to meet him in... The blonde checked his wrist watch ... ten minutes. He had to tell Natsume. And with the speed most people thought a gentleman like Ruka didn't possess, the said blonde ran to his best friends office at the top floor. Panting, he yanked the door open which surprised the raven head sitting on the desk, a ghost of a smile adorning his Casanova face.

"Natsume!" the blonde almost yelled.

"What are you doing?" the stoic man asked.

"Your...assistant is...coming here... in less than five minutes!" he said, as he neared the Hyuuga's desk.

A knock on the door startled both men. Their heads searched the door simultaneously.

"May I come in?" an unidentified voice asked.

Straightening up, both men fixed themselves.

"Come in," Hyuuga said.

"Hai," the voice answered.

A mop of blazing red hair entered the doorway. A lad, probably of eighteen or nineteen, stood before them. In a red button-up shirt and black slacks, the ginger-haired boy smiled a toothy grin.

"I am Shuiro Toshiki," he said. His russet eyes showing the same exuberant energy his smile held. "I am your new secretary, Hyuuga-sama."

Time stood still once more as the blonde gaped at the teen who announced himself his best friend's secretary and the raven head's eyes widened in sheer disbelief.

...

...

...

**_to be continued :)  
_**


End file.
